Give Me Love
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: A J/L two shot. Read inside for details.


**Give Me Love- A 2 shot based around the first time J/L slept together (19/11/2012) & after he told her he loves her (20/11/2012) **

Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out -Give Me Love/Ed Sheeran

The words spoken a few moments previously of they weren't doing this were forgotten as if a distant memory as the pressure of Joey's lips against Lauren's increased. He kept expecting her to push him away, like she had done in the past but her hands moved to his face, as she pulled him closer into their kiss. He groaned softly as her tongue fought for dominance with his then their lips were disconnected as she pulled his t'shirt over his head, looking down at his sculptured body, wearing a look that was familiar to him, wore by the previous girls he had done this with, the look of awe and admiration but Joey hoped there was something more there then just lust, he hoped there was love.

Lauren took a moment to look down at his body, her hands beginning to lightly trace his chest, feeling his chest fall and rise as his breathing grew heavier and faster.

"Lauren?" He said her name softly as if it was a lifeline, full of hope. She looked up at him, her eyes full of intensity, not saying a word because talking would make this too real and ignoring her subconscious to stop whilst she could, she leaned up and kissed him again, as if it was her life's purpose. His hands found the shirt she was wearing, unbuttoning it as he dropped soft kisses to her neck. She moaned quietly then he pushed it off her body as he took a moment to take her in, she looked up at him, biting her lip, then he kissed her again. She gasped as she felt herself being picked up gently, her legs wrapped around his waist, their crouches coming in contact as he turned and took her to the sofa, laying her down, cradling her head as he did, their lips, not leaving each others.

Lauren knew she was about to enter a point of no return as she wrapped her arms around his neck but somewhere she thought, if she did this the once, she could be rid of him as he skimmed her sides and pulled down her trousers.

Joey knew by doing this he was about to exposed to his real feelings, he would have to admit them, that it would change everything and possibly not the good but he also knew with every fibre of his being he had to have her as his hands rested between her legs and he felt how warm and ready she was. He resisted the urge to devour her with his mouth or inset a finger because he knew he had to be inside her soon which he had wanted to do for weeks.

Her hands found his zipper as his mouth reconnected with hers, pulling them off, when they both realised they were naked expect from their underwear. They pulled away for a second, taking in this fact before she moved her hands forward and pulled down his boxers, him doing the side with her kickers, their eyes not leaving each other.

Lauren didn't prepare herself for it. With his hands resting on the sofa arm, he slowly sank into her, entering her. He groaned quietly before burying his head in her neck, trying to control his feelings.

The moment Joey entered her, everything was confirmed, he loved her and where he would speed things up and reach his climax quickly, he didn't want to a quick fuck with her, he wanted to remember every moment, the way she contracted around him, the sound of her breathing, moaning, the feel of her hands on his back, in his hair, the way she pulled it slightly as she dealt with her own emotions...

She wasn't prepare for it at all. The way he hit every nerve inside, the movement of him against him, the way every thrust got a little faster. This was like nothing like she had experienced when she realised what this was. This wasn't the sex she was used to which was quick and fast. This was lovemaking, pure lovemaking, something she never thought was real until that moment. She moaned loudly as another wave of pleasure hit her, leaning her head back. She knew this couldn't end here. It couldn't but what did it mean for them?

He grabbed her leg, tightening it around his waist, filling her deeper. This was beyond anything he had shared with any girl. This was special.

"Lauren" He groaned out, when he was close to climaxed, burying his head further in her neck before spilling himself inside of her, gasping loudly, collapsing against her.

She remained quiet, knowing if she voiced her pleasure, like she wanted to, would make this even more real though it couldn't get any more real. She wanted to just moaned out his name like he did with hers but then where it would end? Too many questions were swirling around in her mind as she closed her eyes, biting her lip as she tried to quieten her climax as she came, sighing as she did.

Joey looked up at her and tried to kiss her but she stopped him, pushing him away and he removed himself from her, as she started to get dressed, not looking at him, trying to prevent her tears. He sighed and started to get quickly dressed himself, then watching her as she finished herself, half smiling as he lightly touched her arm to her attention. Lauren looked back at him, her eyes full of mixed emotions when it all fell into place. She was in love with her cousin and there was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
